


I See Fire

by darkangel86



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Danny Knows, Dorks in Love, Episode Related, Extended Scene, M/M, Post 8x01, Protective Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “We're really doing this?” Danny asked in disbelief. “I mean, we're really going to do this?” He asked again and this time Steve couldn't help rolling his eyes and scoffing at the other man.“Not if you ask me that one more time we're not,” Steve muttered under his breath even as a smirk tugged at his lips.





	I See Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I have missed writing these two! 
> 
> Spoilers for the s8 premiere tonight!

“We're really doing this?” Danny asked in disbelief. “I mean, we're really going to do this?” He asked again and this time Steve couldn't help rolling his eyes and scoffing at the other man.

“Not if you ask me that one more time we're not,” Steve muttered under his breath even as a smirk tugged at his lips.

“You. Hush.” Danny said, snapping his fingers in Steve's face. “Its a perfectly normal reaction considering just yesterday you were telling me how much you wanted nothing to do with it.”

“I never said- okay, fine, so maybe I said that but a man's allowed to change his mind, right? Especially after a near death experience.” Steve justified himself, smirking smugly as he hip checked Danny.

“Babe. Its not like this was even your first near death experience this week!” Danny exclaimed with wide eyes as he poked the taller man in the chest.

“Its not my life I was worried about.” Steve mumbled and Danny froze.

“Of course it freaking wasn't.” Danny bit out as he shoved Steve in the chest. “Of course not! I mean, why, god, why would you be worried about yourself?! You never worry about yourself!” Danny exclaimed and Steve sighed heavily as he, once again, rolled his eyes at his partner's over reaction to his words.

“I was worried about you, you dumb ass.” Steve said calmly, interrupting Danny mid-rant.

“Me? Why? I was fine!” Danny snapped and Steve contemplated bashing his head against the nearest wall.

“You were in a cabin that was quickly being enveloped in flames, Danny!” Steve exclaimed. “You were not fine! You weren't even in the neighborhood of fine!”

“I was fine.” Danny mumbled with a pout which in turn made Steve snort in disbelief.

“You were not fine so quit saying you were!” Steve snapped and Danny relented with a huff.

“Fine. Maybe I wasn't as okay as I said.” Danny admitted.

“The flames were practically licking your heels when I flew up, Danno,” Steve said seriously. “ _I_ was fine. You were seconds away from being BBQ.”

“Rude.” Danny muttered, cutting his eyes to the side of where Steve stood. Even if he could still feel the heat from the flames if he let his mind wander enough that didn't mean he was going to admit just how scared he was to his partner.

“Anyway,” Steve said with another roll of his eyes. 

“You know, you keep rolling those eyes and they'll get stuck that way one day.” Danny said, matter of factly, and Steve groaned.

“You kidding me right now?” Steve asked, his arms coming up to cross over his chest.

“What?” Danny asked loudly as he shrugged his shoulders. “I'm just saying!”

“You're just saying? I'm not Charlie, Danny.” Steve insisted, even as Danny proceeded to roll his eyes.

“Believe me, Steven, I know. Charlie listens when I tell him something, whereas you... do not.” Danny said with a grunt as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“You are... the most ridiculous man I have ever had the misfortune of knowing!” Steve exclaimed, laughing as he did so. “I have no idea why I love you.” He chuckled quietly to himself.

At least. He thought it was quietly. Turns out, not so much.

“Because I'm awesome, that's why, you schmuck.” Danny replied, smirking up at Steve even as his partner froze. “Oh, what? You think I don't know you love me?” He asked curiously, eyeing Steve where he remained standing, still frozen in place.

“I mean, I...” Steve, for once, was speechless.

“Babe. You signed the lease on this place for me. If I hadn't already known that you loved me, that would have just confirmed it right there.” Danny said with a smile.

“But I-” Steve tried again.

“Its okay. I mean. Obviously I love you too.” Danny assured him as casually as he could.

“You what?” Steve asked, suddenly breathless.

“Steve. Babe. Come on. You gotta know. You gotta know that I'm just as in love with you as you are with me.” Danny stated as if admitting their love for one another was something that happened every day.

“What.” Steve whispered, dropping his arms limply to his sides in shock.

“God, you are adorable.” Danny chuckled, his eyes crinkling in the corners in that adorable way that Steve did indeed love so much. “You basically bought me a restaurant. All because you knew it was something I wanted. You don't do things like that for someone you're not in love with.”

“I didn't think I was that obvious.” Steve finally said, much to Danny's glee.

“Maybe not to anyone else but you forget that I know you better than anyone else in your life.” Danny said, still smiling.

“God save me from New Jersey know it alls.” Steve muttered, smirking as he took a step closer to Danny.

“You can be quiet,” Danny said, this time finding himself sounding breathless as Steve leaned down to press their lips together for the first time.

“Never.” Steve mumbled against Danny's lips, both men grinning as they leaned in to capture the others' lips in a much anticipated second kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly excuse for writing these two admitting their love for one another. <3


End file.
